Sands of Time
by cantdueldontaskme
Summary: Why are Seto, Tea and a street urchin on their way to Egypt together? Read and find out. Please RR. I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did though. :D
1. Default Chapter

SANDS OF TIME

- 1 -

"Meri! Hey!" Bakura ran across the road to the street urchin he had befriended several years ago. Meri, who was about Bakura's age, was sitting atop a garbage can with her eyes closed. Bakura was shocked at her condition. She was wearing torn jeans, a T-shirt 3 sizes too big and shoes bound with duct tape. She was filthy and her long unkempt hair hung in oily jet black strands. She usually didn't look this bad. Meri opened her eyes and gave Bakura a tired smile.

"What ya doin' in my neck of the woods, Bakura?"

"Looking for you." He pointed over his shoulder at a group across the street, "My friends and I are part of a scavenger hunt and I thought you would be the best person to help us with it." He looked at her hopefully as he pulled out the list. "We only have two items left – a white, spotted cat and a picture of the smallest of us (that would be Yugi) holding the cat. The picture needs to be taken at warehouse block 2273, while Yugi is standing in a circle that is drawn in the middle of the floor, at exactly midnight tonight."

Meri frowned at him, "A white spotted cat?"

Bakura nodded. "You told me before a white spotted cat adopted you at your usual hangout – which is in the warehouse district, right?"

"Don't you think it's just a bit too specific? How many white spotted cats do you think there are in the city?"

"If the scavenger hunt would be easy, the prize wouldn't be so great. All expense paid trip to Egypt to witness the return of their king. Just think of it!" Bakura's eyes glowed with excitement.

Meri grinned at him. She couldn't refuse her only friend anything. "Okay, let's go see if Mau is at our hangout. He's probably sleeping in a patch of sunlight. And yes, I know where block 2273 is."

Bakura whooped and Meri laughed at him. He turned and motioned his friends over to meet the scraggly girl. Meri was amazed that Bakura's friends, Téa and Yugi, accepted her so quickly. They all talked animatedly as she led them through the back alleys of the city.

_Why can't people just leave Mokuba alone? It isn't fair that, if they want me to do something, they always go after him!_ Mokuba had been taken again. The guards who were supposed to protect him were in the hospital. Seto's knuckles were white from gripping the desk so he would not jump over it and tear the messenger limb from limb. "You better leave the office NOW!" he barked in barely contained fury. White-faced and sweating nervously, the man stumbled over himself in his haste to leave.

Seto took a couple of deep breaths to calm his breathing and settle his stomach. He picked up the handwritten note to read it again:

Your presence is requested at block 2273 in the warehouse district.

Be there tonight at midnight

or

your loved one will not survive.

Kaiba's rage went cold. Someone was going to pay!

After a while, Bakura became aware of the smell of the warehouse district. Being next to the waterfront, the smell of fish, gasoline, decay, oil and who knows what else was overpowering.

"The place where I stay is this way, away from the waterfront and is almost never used. It is the same way with 2273." They continued down another block and Meri turned down a narrow alley. "The entrance I found is through the roof," she said as she grabbed a rung to the fire escape and scrambled up it.

It was no wonder Meri was filthy and smelly. The fire escape was rusty, the roof had decaying whatever covering it, the passage into the warehouse had dust, dirt, and cobwebs. The smell of the waterfront permeated everything.

"Here we are – home away from the streets. We can hang here until closer to midnight." They looked around. Meri had a pile of blankets piled up behind some abandoned crates. There was a oil lantern and a box of matches next to it, which she used as it was getting dark. Téa shrieked as, in the new light, she saw the blankets move. Her fear was forgotten though as she stared in amazement at the most beautiful cat she had ever seen worked his way out of the blankets, performed a toothy yawn, stretched and rubbed up against her legs. She picked him up and put him on her lap as she sat on one of the crates.

"Good evening, Mau." Meri said as she scratched him behind the ears.

"The white spotted cat." Yugi said in a hushed whisper.

"Beautiful, isn't he?"

"Never seen anything like him. He is almost … regal." Bakura was awed too.

To pass the time until midnight, the friends talked for a while, then watched Yugi and Bakura duel. Meri watched the duel with increasing interest.

"The game is familiar to me, but I don't remember where I have seen such cards before." The expression on her face was one trying to remember a long forgotten memory.

Seto had cleared his calendar. Other than that, he had been at a loss of what to do until the drive to block 2273. But now, it was time. He sat in the back of the limo, his thoughts turned inward. _I'm coming, Mokuba. I won't fail you._

With the lit, but shuttered, lantern in her hand, Meri led the gang to block 2273. It looked to be the most run down of the warehouses and the door leading inside did not even close all the way. They quietly entered the main room. It was almost midnight. They were all giddy with excitement. It looked like no one else had succeeded in the scavenger hunt, the prize would be theirs. Meri unshuttered the lantern to increase the lighting. They walked around the room and found the circle. Yugi took Mau from Téa and Téa took out her digital camera.

Seto climbed out of the limo, wrinkled his nose in disgust, and told the driver to wait for him as he didn't know how long he would be. He entered the open door and followed a dim light coming from the main room. He heard a familiar voice say "Hey, this looks like the Spellbinding Circle from my deck." _What is Yugi doing here?_ He quickened his pace and stepped into the room. Yugi was in the middle of the room holding … something, Téa was on one knee between Yugi and Kaiba and looked like she was going to take a picture, and more of Yugi's friends seemed to be standing before some crates against the far wall.

"Where's Mokuba!" Seto yelled. Yugi looked up in shock. And several things happened at once. Yugi went to step out of the circle, Téa took the picture and the circle erupted into a beam of light that lit up the whole warehouse. Yugi's scream was almost drowned out by the screeches of a furious cat. A silent concussion exploded through the room throwing everyone against whatever was behind them.

Unconsciousness reigned.


	2. 2

- 2 -

At 1am, Kaiba's driver decided it had been long enough. He decided to risk Mr. Kaiba's wrath and entered the building. He found Seto sitting up with his head in his hands outside the main room, groaning. He then looked into the main room and saw two other people unconscious on the floor. He started in to see if they were okay, but was stopped by Kaiba's command.

"Leave them and help me up." Trying to rise with great difficulty, Seto stumbled and his driver caught and steadied him. "Mokuba might be here somewhere. We need to search for him."

When they returned – without Mokuba – Meri and Téa were up and looking around with increasing alarm.

"Where are the guys?" Téa was shaken up, but had gone to take a look where Yugi had been. The pattern of the Spellbinding Circle had been burned into the floor, in the middle laid Mau, slowly breathing, but still not awake. He was curled around the Millennium Puzzle. She picked the Puzzle up and put it around her neck, then cuddled Mau to her.

"BAKURA!" Meri shouted and waited for a response, but all she got were the echoes – _kura kura kura_.

"Quit your yelling. There is no one else here." Seto growled at her as he and his driver walked into the room.

"Kaiba, there's no reason for you to be taking your mood out on us." Téa's friends were in trouble and she felt no reason to take Kaiba's attitude.

"I'll do as I please. I came here to find Mokuba, but what do I find instead? The people I despise the most and a refugee from a garage dump." Seto gestured angrily towards Meri, who lowered her head in shame and looked at the floor. Meri tilted her head, _what's that?_ she wondered. The lantern had been set on a piece of paper, where it could be easily found.

"Now how am I supposed to find Mokuba or his captor's trail?"

"How am I supposed to know, Kaiba? It's not like it's my fault they're gone." The two were face to face screaming at each other.

A soft voice interrupted their squabble, "I think I know where they are." She looked at their disbelieving faces, "Egypt." She showed them the paper - it was the handwritten list for the scavenger hunt. At the bottom was the description of the prize.

If you succeed, you will be given an all expenses paid trip to Egypt,

stay at the palace as our guest

and witness the return of our king

Seto rudely jerked the paper out of her hand and compared the script with his note. They were identical.

Meri frowned. "I don't understand, but somehow we are connected in this. But I didn't meet you until today."

"I don't know Seto's connection, but you are a friend of Bakura. Bakura was the one who got us into the scavenger hunt. Bakura was aware that you knew the warehouse district and had the cat. Mau is connected with Yugi somehow because they were both to be in the circle together. Mau and the Puzzle are still here, but Yugi is gone. There is some reason why we are the only ones left."

"I have to go after Mokuba." said Kaiba.

"Bakura is my only friend, I have to do what I can to rescue him." Meri said quietly.

"Yugi is gone, so I must follow too." Téa looked down into her arms and saw Mau gazing at her. "And, for some strange reason, I am sure Mau should go."

"Do we contact the police? They have better resources than we do."

"No!" Seto was ready to assert his control of this situation. "These people set this up very precisely. If we turn to the police, the hostages may just be killed out of spite. They want something specific done. My resources, in some ways, are better than the authorities'. Let's go to the Kaiba mansion and see what I can dig up." Seto turned on his heel and he and his driver headed to the limo, the two girls trailed behind.

The limo pulled up to the mansion and they all got out. Kaiba turned to the driver and ordered him to "clean and sanitize the limo immediately" loud enough for the girls to hear him. Meri's face colored and tears misted her eyes. They entered the mansion and Meri was told "don't touch anything!"

In his office, Seto sat down at his computer and started hacking his way to the information he wanted. One of his housemaids came in with some tea. He then ordered his maid to take the "urchin" to the baths, find her some decent clothes to wear and feed her before she faints from hunger. After the embarrassed girl was led out of the room, Téa rounded on Seto.

"Don't you have any manners? How can you be so cruel to her?"

"She is dirty, stinks and her clothes are falling off of her!" He retorted not taking his eyes off the computer. "If she is going to be around me for any length of time, I don't want to smell her or have her contaminate my possessions.

"Besides, she looks like she hasn't bathed in a month and doesn't have decent clothes or shoes. I feel I am being extremely generous to her by allowing her to bathe, wear better clothes than she could ever obtain herself and have her fill of good food.

"If you don't like how I am going about it," Seto turned to her, "TOUGH! When was the last time you ate? Go find the kitchen and eat. Then have one of the maids take you both to a room where you can rest. It might take me a while to find the information I am looking for and I want you out of my hair." He turned back to his computer – an obvious dismissal. Realizing that glaring at the back of his head would not give her any satisfaction, she left to find the kitchen because she _was_ hungry.

Hours later, Seto had the information he needed and had made the arrangements necessary to get the three (well four, including Mau) of them to Egypt. He had summoned the girls back to his office so they could go over the plans.

Téa walked in, her attitude still evident, but behind her walked Meri (at least he thought it was her) with her eyes focused downward. Téa sat on one of the chairs in his office, but Meri stood in the middle of the floor, unsure if she was allowed to sit yet or not. _Hmm…she cleans up pretty good,_ Seto thought as he appraised her. Her jet black hair was clean and pulled back out of her face with a gold band. The new clothes and shoes were of good taste, serviceable and fit nicely. Seto caught her eye and indicated she could sit. Meri sat in the chair and kept her eyes focused on the floor.

"Okay, our quarry left around 1am in a private jet bound for Egypt and will be landing at a private airport. The jet is registered to a company on which I can find absolutely no information. I have notified my aircraft to be prepared to leave within the hour and have made arrangements for the supplies we might need. Once we know what we are up against, I can finalize the arrangements."

He looked at Téa inquiringly. She stated, "I called Yugi's grandfather to inform him what happened. He said that their home had been broken into and the Millennium Items Yugi obtained at the end of your tournament are missing. He also doesn't know if Yugi had the god cards with him, but he can't find those either."

"Just wonderful," Seto said sarcastically. "I guess it is back to the old 'in a prior life in Egypt' crap again." He grunted in disgust and stood up. "Time to go."

During the long flight, Téa played with Mau, who for some reason would not come to Meri anymore. The girls talked and got to know one another. Seto worked on his laptop and Meri did her best to avoid him. Finally, after many hours and stops to refuel, the aircraft touched down in Egypt. Seto handed out passports. "Don't lose them." was all he said. With that, they left the aircraft.

A small car was awaiting them outside the hanger with a large man leaning on it. As they approached, the man stood and opened the door for them. With no questions or words between them, Kaiba signaled the girls should enter the vehicle. The door was shut behind them. Kaiba and the man spoke softly outside, seemed to come to an agreement and then entered the front seats of the car. Kaiba turned and spoke over the back of his seat. "This is Pamiu. He is willing to put us up in his home and get us the supplies we need."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Meri kept catching Pamiu looking at her using the rearview mirror. For some reason, Pamiu made her very nervous.

As they settled in at Pamiu's home, his wife prepared a meal and they discussed their plans. Still looking at Meri, who would not meet his gaze, Pamiu stated, "There is one thing that needs to be done before we can know exactly what you need to get where you are going." He nodded to his wife, who brought a small bottle with scented oil and gave it to him. "This quiet, demur girl sitting so politely and respectfully is not who she thinks she is." Meri's eyes looked up at him in confusion. "Do you want to know why Egypt is so familiar to you?" Meri shook her head negatively. "Sure you do, it's the only way you can help save your friends."

Though there was fear in her eyes, she nodded and said "I must save Bakura." Pamiu uncorked the bottle and slowly passed it under her nose a few times. Meri tilted her head back and closed her eyes. He gave her a few minutes. A slight smile creased her face.

Pamiu lined his face up with hers and in a strong, commanding voice said "Meritaten."

Meritaten's eyes snapped open, a huge smile lit up her face and she jumped up to hug Pamiu. "It is so good to see you again."

"Can we save the reunion for later? Like after we have our plans together?" Seto said with impatience.

Meritaten looked over at Kaiba, a mischievous expression on her face. She walked over to him, her eyes never leaving his. "I would like to express my feelings for all that you have done, Kaiba."

He pretended to be gracious, "That is not necessary."

"Oh, but it is, Seto Kaiba." She then backhanded him across the face. His face stinging, he lunged at her and found himself with a knife posed to enter his abdomen. He froze. "Don't ever try that again, Seto. I am much faster than you."

"Welcome back, Meritaten, and quit flirting with the boy," said Pamiu with an amused look on his face. "You remember everything now?"

She nodded as she stepped away from Kaiba and tossed the knife back onto the table. "Téa, close your mouth and get that look off your face. I wouldn't have really hurt our dear sweet Seto. We do need him to get back out of this place."

Téa found her voice again. "So, what just happened?"

"Let me explain," said Pamiu. "About six years ago, my son and I found a dirty, bedraggled, young girl in the desert, dying of thirst and hunger. We brought her home and nursed her to health."

"Hmmm, sounds like a reoccurring theme here," Seto interrupted, "So, when she got better, did she show her appreciation by smacking _you_ across the face?" The angry red mark on his face almost glowed.

"No, we actually treated her with respect. In return, we earned her love and trust." Seto rolled his eyes at this.

"To continue … she was running away from her people. Among other things, she was expected to bring back the king they had waited for so long. While she had no problems with that, it was the "other things" she had a problem with. So, she rejected her "destiny" and, after being severely punished for it, took off across the desert. At her request and with her help, through fragrances and (something like) hypnosis, we were able to create a mental barrier. It was our thought that if she couldn't remember her "destiny," she wouldn't unconsciously start making it come to pass. I assume she woke up, didn't recognize where she was and left." He looked at her questioningly. She nodded. "But here we are, getting ready to send her back."

"How did you end up in Domino?" Seto asked curiously.

"None of your business, Seto." She said snidely.

"Meritaten, be nice."

"But that's no fun. It is so fun to put this simple boy in his place."

Téa slammed her hand down on the table and startled Mau who was sleeping on her lap. "Enough! If I am hearing right, it seems we will be traveling together though some pretty tough terrain. That will be hard enough. But having to listen to you two cut at each other the whole time is going to turn me homicidal. Now keep your differences to yourselves and let's actually work together."

"Rah rah rah! Still the little cheerleader, Téa?" Seto's eyes narrowed at her in amusement.

"Shut up, Kaiba!" Téa half wished that she had the nerve to backhand Seto herself. "Let's just get this quest going. I want to be back home _with_ my friends. Unfortunately, I have to depend on you two for this to happen."

_She has spunk, that's for sure._ Meritaten thought with approval. "I guess I could curb my snide tendencies towards the boy, I mean Seto, for the trip, my friend."

Téa glared at Kaiba. "Whatever," he said offhandedly.

"Well, now that that is settled. My son, Jarha, has the camels you will need. Meritaten, you know where you are going and approximately how long it will take. Make sure the others listen to you with regards to the rationing of your supplies. Seto, you are the protector of the girls. My wife and I will supply you with desert clothing, and I will take you to my son's home. Now let's get the vehicle loaded, departure will be in an hour." Pamiu turned to leave.

"Wait," said Téa, "what is my job in this?"

"Cheerleader?" remarked Kaiba. A small rock bounced off his head.

"We are supposed to get along, _Seto_. Be nice." Meritaten looked more than ready to take up their arguing again.

"Téa, see that little creature in your lap?" She nodded as she scratched Mau's chin. "He is your charge. Keep him safe." Téa looked at Pamiu questioningly, then nodded.

Kaiba snorted, made a mock bow, "Think you are up to the task, Oh Keeper of the Ball of Fur?" He exited the room before Meritaten could find something larger and more painful to throw at him.

They were on the road for several more hours to get to Jarha's home. After a quick but cheerful reunion between Jarha and Meritaten, the already prepared camels were led out. Dusk was approaching quickly, bringing with it the most breathtaking sunset they had ever seen. "You will have the moonlight to help guide you. The mountains are about 100 miles away."

He handed Téa a pouch with a drawstring. "Put the Puzzle in here. If you wear it around your neck, you will end up with welts before the trip is through. Good, now tie it around your waist under the cloak." Jarha then handed a staff to Kaiba and a slingshot to Meritaten – "Just in case."

They mounted the camels. Meritaten looked off toward the mountains and took a steadying breath. Jarha put his hand upon hers. "Come back to us safe. We will have a huge celebration." Meritaten looked at him with gratitude, then urged her camel into motion. She took the lead with Seto and Téa side by side and an extra camel tied to Téa's bringing up the rear. They were on their way.


	3. 3

- 3 -

As the days passed, the mountains slowly loomed closer. During the mid-day heat, they stayed in their shelter and waited for dusk. Kaiba would practice with the staff, though so far it had only been used to encourage a viper to get out of their way. Meritaten would practice with the slingshot – much to the others' amusement, but she was slowly getting better. She was proud that she had killed a scorpion with it. Unfortunately, Kaiba wouldn't let her forget that her intended target was 10 feet away from the scorpion.

The terrain turned rocky as they entered the foothills. Around midnight, Meritaten called a halt. "We will rest until dawn. Now we will travel in daylight. It will be safer."

They traveled another day into the mountains, then set up camp. "We are close and they are probably aware we are here, but I want to share a wondrous sight with you. Rest now."

Meritanen woke them up before daybreak and led them out onto a ledge overlooking a small valley. "There are springs within the mountains. In the cool of the night, the moisture gathers as a light mist in this valley. The effect will only last a few seconds, so watch carefully as the sun comes up." They watched as the sun crested a rise and its beams were reflected off the mist. Millions of tiny rainbows were formed. They were everywhere, but just for a second or two. The sun quickly burned off the mist and the rainbows disappeared.

Téa was speechless, but Kaiba broke the silence. "Very pretty," he said without emotion, "let's get going." He turned and started breaking camp. Meritaten bent down, picked up several rocks and pulled her slingshot.

"No." Téa whispered urgently, grabbing Meritaten's arm. "I don't much like him either, but you have to understand him. There are only three things he cares about: his company, his dueling and his brother. Nothing else matters. He doesn't see the world the way we do." Téa smiled at her, "But I am very glad to have seen it. It was rare and wonderful. It's something I won't soon forget."

Meritaten reluctantly put her rocks in a pouch and the slingshot in her belt. Giving Téa a half smile, "Probably would have ended up hitting you instead of him anyway."

"The thought did occur to me." They chuckled in amusement, then went to help Kaiba load the camels.

"How long?" Kaiba said shortly as they mounted up again.

Meritaten pointed to a short plateau across the valley. "There is the entrance. It is about half a day's ride. We will probably be joined by a "welcoming committee" before we reach it though."

They slowly wound their way down toward the plateau.

"It's not far now." Meritaten called over her shoulder. They were riding through a narrow corridor of rock. "We will come out within a mile of the plateau. That is where I expect my people to meet us, so don't be surprised."

She was right. They exited the corridor and rode between five pairs of riders. In silence, they were escorted to the base of the plateau, where a group of children waited to take care of their mounts. As Téa dismounted, Mau climbed onto her shoulder and made himself comfortable. He nuzzled her ear and purred loudly. It helped ease her anxiety. She would see her friends soon. This is where they are, she was sure of it.

Meritaten held her head up proudly as she approached an older man at the entrance. "Welcome home, Meritaten!" He opened his arms to offer an embrace, but, as she stepped in to accept it, his welcoming smile turned fierce and his hand became a fist. She was knocked to her knees by the force of the blow. The men who had escorted them chuckled unkindly and with approval of the strike. Encouraged, the older man again raised a fist, but Kaiba's staff cracked down on it.

"I believe that is enough." Kaiba said, his face set. "Aren't you supposed to take us some place, or are you just here to beat on this girl?"

"Both." The man turned, flexing his injured hand, and led them into the plateau.

They had been given rooms in which to bathe and rest, Seto in one and the girls in another. Seto had argued with the man. He wanted to see his brother immediately, but eventually was assured he would be seeing him soon enough.

The girls dressed in the clean cloths provided to them – Meritaten showing her how to drape it correctly. Meritaten looked Téa over. Her white linen drape fit well and fell down to her ankles. She noticed that Téa had not put on any of the jewelry provided her. She reached down and picked up the band of gold and positioned it on her head so the lowest part of the turquoise stone hanging from it touched between Téa's eyebrows. The drop of gold dangling from the necklace around Téa's neck fell neatly into the hollow of her collarbone. She then slid the gold bands up Téa's arms and secured a gold chain around her waist. She applied kohl along Téa's eyes, red powder for her lips and cheeks.

Meritaten applied the same markings to her face and picked up the only piece of jewelry provided for her - silver chains. As Téa watched with growing awe, Meritaten placed the front chain across her forehead and then proceeded to weave the remaining chains through her hair in intricate patterns into a complex braid that fell to the middle of her back. The effect was like star-filled midnight.

A voice announced it was time. Téa picked up Mau who again climbed upon her shoulder and got comfortable. It was then she realized that the pouch holding the Puzzle was missing. She frantically searched the room until Meritaten stopped her. "It's not here. They have taken it with the others into the Great Hall."

They met Kaiba in the hallway. He was not at all pleased. He was dressed in a knee-length white linen "skirt" and a beaded collar. His eyes were also lined in kohl and his bare arms had bracers of gold. He held his staff as a wizard would. Meritaten was impressed, _if only we can do something about his personality._

Kaiba looked them over and snidely said, "Trick or Treat." He turned to the guide and said, "Let's go."

The Great Hall was huge. For lighting, large cauldrons containing fires burned at specific points with smaller torches in between. The rock floor ran from the doorway they were entering to the raised platform at the far end. There was seating along either side of the walls, cut from the rock - the seats were filled with people. As they walked towards the platform, Seto and Téa were searching the crowd for friends and family with no luck.

"Where are they?" he savagely whispered to Meritaten.

"Patience, Kaiba."

He shot her a look and noticed her eyes never strayed from the platform they approached. A golden throne was upon a dais in the center of the platform, upon the throne was the Millennium Puzzle and a white cloth hung across the back of the throne. A pattern on the wall behind the throne was a pyramid; set into the pattern were the six other Millennium Items and the three god cards formed the crown of the pyramid.

About thirty feet from the platform, guards stopped them from getting any closer. Movement from the right side of the Hall caught their attention. The people they had come so far to find walked in and took seats closest to the platform. They looked unharmed and excited to see the threesome, although Bakura looked mighty confused as he looked at Meritaten. She gave him a wink.

Four people walked onto the platform. Kaiba recognized two of them, the Ishtar siblings. Yugi recognized another, Shaddi. Only Meritaten knew the last, his name was Osorkon and he was the leader of her people. They took up positions on either side of the dais.

"Now is the time for our Pharaoh's return. Let him come forth." Shaddi intoned in a loud voice.

Mau jumped off Téa shoulder, padded regally up the length of the floor, mounted the platform, then dais and gracefully leapt upon the throne. He turned and gazed at the audience as he sat tall, his tail curled round his legs. Marik stepped forward and put the chain of the Millennium Puzzle around Mau's neck, then returned to his position.

_You have got to be kidding me._ Kaiba was getting angry. _These people are NUTS!_ His thoughts were interrupted though by a rumbling sound coming from the dais. All eyes turned to Mau as the Millennium Items and god cards all activated. A combination of light and darkness, surrounded the throne and blocked it from view for several minutes. When the air cleared, there stood the Pharaoh dressed only in the Millennium Puzzle and the white cloth that had been draped on the back of the throne which was now wrapped around his waist. He looked like Yugi though about ten years older. Those gathered in the Hall bowed to the Pharaoh, except Kaiba, of course. They locked eyes for a moment in loathing until Pharaoh's attention was drawn to Osorkon who was speaking to him. Pharaoh nodded and was led off the platform and into an antechamber.

Those in the Great Hall spoke excitedly as they headed back to their homes and work. Seto saw Mokuba running to him and kneeled down to catch his embrace. "I knew you would come, Seto. You always do."

"I always will." He whispered to his little brother.

Over by the rest of the gang, Meritaten watched Kaiba. She turned and in a soft voice said, "I see now what you mean. His little brother is lucky to have someone who would go to the ends of the earth for him."

Téa nodded, "But I think Seto is the one who is luckier. His little brother loves him no matter what Seto does."

As the guards then led the group back to their rooms for the night, Yugi expressed his disappointment that he hadn't been able to speak with the Pharaoh. Meritaten chuckled, "Yugi, he is a Pharaoh. If he wants to speak with you, he will call for you."


	4. 4

- 4 -

During the morning hours, servants came and went as the Pharaoh called for Seto, then Meritaten and finally Yugi.

At mid-day, they were all invited back to the Great Hall for a celebration feast. Music was played, dancers danced and acrobats tumbled. Neither Kaiba nor Meritaten were in the mood to celebrate.

The tables were cleared and moved. Kaiba and Meritaten were called before Pharaoh. Osorkon's voice called out, "You both were offered positions with the Pharaoh. You both have refused."

Kaiba arms crossed defensively and his eyes narrowed. Meritaten's face was set as in stone.

"Though usually the penalty is death, Pharaoh has commanded leniency as you both have fulfilled the quest to bring him back. But he cannot allow defiance to go unchecked." Osorkon looked at them both. "Again, the positions are presented to you. Will you accept them?"

They both slowly and purposefully shook their heads – no. "Then as punishment you must duel each other in a Shadow Game."

A small girl ran to Meritaten with the deck she hadn't played in six years and Mokuba brought Seto his. "Good luck, Seto," he whispered to his brother and returned to his seat. Pharaoh stood up and gestured. The Millennium Items flashed. The crowd became silent as the staging area formed with two pedestals facing each other. Pharaoh spoke, "In this Shadow Game, you must use the strength of your minds to create the monsters and effects of the cards. I suggest you don't lose your concentration," he added with a snide smile.

Kaiba and Meritaten took their places behind the conjured pedestals and drew their hands. Kaiba said, "I'll start." He drew his first card Armed Dragon LV3. "I play Cave Dragon (2000/100) in Attack Mode." He flinched as the Cave Dragon appeared and his mind fought to keep it there. "Your turn."

Meritaten pulled Pot of Greed. "I place this card face down in Defense Mode, then cast Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two new cards."

"I know what it does." Kaiba growled, his mind was starting to adapt to the strain of keeping his monster in play.

Meritaten rolled her eyes at him. _Arrogant fool, I'll knock him down a peg. _She nodded with satisfaction as she pulled another Masked Dragon and the Ring of Destruction. "Your move."

_Defense mode? What an amateur, this will be a short duel!_ Kaiba smirked as he saw his next card, the Yamata Dragon. "I play the Masked Dragon (1400/1100) in Attack Mode and cast Dragon Treasure." He equipped his Cave Dragon with his spell card. The weight of keeping up two monsters nearly drove him to his knees. Now with an attack of 2300, he had his Cave Dragon attack her face down card.

Her Masked Dragon was sent to the Graveyard and another Masked Dragon was special summoned in Attack Mode in its place.

_A duel of dragons._ Pharaoh was amused. _Meritaten's going to have her hands full. Wonder if she is up to the challenge._ He asked Osorkon, "What kind of duelist is Meritaten?"

"While she was here, she never lost a duel. But it has been six years, and she has never played a Shadow Game."

"Interesting. Kaiba has never lost a duel against someone without a Millennium Item. This ought to be good."

Meritaten's next card was the Malevolent Nuzzler spell card. "I cast Malevolent Nuzzler and equip it to my Masked Dragon. I also cast Stomping Destruction and take out your Dragon Treasure. I claim first blood for 500 of your Life Points."

Seto's body went ridged with pain. Then with bravado he didn't feel, he said, "Big deal, I am not concerned."

"I then attack your Masked Dragon and take 700 more." This time Kaiba let out a groan as pain shot through him. Kaiba's Masked Dragon was replaced by the Dragon Dwelling in a Cave in Defense Mode (1200/2000).

"Are you finished?" said Kaiba with apparent unconcern, though he was breathing hard.

"No, I place this card face down, _then_ end my turn."

Kaiba pulled the Mystical Space Typhoon, which he cast on Meritaten's Malevolent Nuzzler. "I play this card face down, and now I sacrifice my two dragons to summon my Yamata Dragon (2600/3100)." Sweat was running down his face as he strained with the more powerful monster. "Yamata Dragon, attack her Masked Dragon."

Meritaten's Life Points were now tied with Kaiba's and the Red-Eyes Black Chick appeared on her side of the field in Attack Mode. Tears ran down her face as quiet whimpers sounded with each breath she took.

Kaiba was still talking, "Yamata's special ability allows me to draw cards from my deck until I have five in my hand." He drew three cards: a Blue Eyes, a Lord of D. and the Polymerization spell card. He then removed Yamata Dragon from the field back to his hand. "I end my turn." The relief of not having to hold the monsters on the field was exhilarating.

The third card she pulled increased her confidence. _I can beat anything Kaiba throws at me with this card._ It was the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. "I will play this card face down, then sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Chick to bring out my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" She felt as though her brain was going to explode. "Rrrred-Eyes," she stammered, "attack his Life Points directly." Kaiba was now down to 400 Life Points. Meritaten had just enough presence of mind to gloat. "I activate my Mind Crush Trap, and designate your Yamata Dragon." After taking a minute to recover from her attack, Kaiba put his Yamata Dragon in his Graveyard. "Now, I cast Super Regeneration and since I tributed my Red-Eyes Black Chick, I draw one card." It was Premature Burial. _Almost there_. "Your move, Kaiba."

He drew and triumph shined in his eyes, it was his last Blue-Eyes. He took a deep breath and gathered all his strength and will. "I cast Polymerization and fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to make the BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON! My Ultimate Dragon, take out her Red-Eyes."

As her monster was destroyed and her Life Points were hit, Meritaten screamed as her every nerve activated at once. The dragon retook its position above his shaking master. Kaiba had locked every muscle and joint just to stay standing. "I believe … it is … your turn," he said through gritted teeth.

As the pain ebbed and the strain on her mind lifted, Meritaten eyes filled with terror – she realized her mistake. _I should have tributed my Red-Eyes Black Dragon the same turn I tributed my Red-Eyes Black Chick and brought out my Darkness Dragon_. Now all she could do was draw from her deck – Call of the Haunted. Meritaten looked at her cards, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Premature Burial and Call of the Haunted. One turn, that was all she needed to correct her mistake. But it wasn't there. She had 700 Life Points, not enough for the Premature Burial and her Trap must be set.

"What's taking so long? You're not going to surrender, are you? Or are you waiting for my strength to fail me? I assure you, I will hold this dragon all day if I have to!" Kaiba goaded her.

She stared at Kaiba with loathing. _I will not be beaten by the likes of Kaiba – I WILL NOT!_ "I activate my Trap card – Ring of Destruction!" The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon exploded with a blinding light. As the vision of the audience returned, both of the competitors Life Points were zero and both were unconscious. The duel was a draw.


	5. 5

- 5 -

Mokuba had watched by his brother's side while he was unconscious for the next few hours. The expressions on Seto's face had been frightening. He seemed to be in a nightmare he could not awake from. By the sound of it, Meritaten had not faired any better. Bakura had held her hand as they all waited for them to wake up. Both were now awake though their eyes held fear.

"What's going on?" Meritaten asked.

"Your camels are being resupplied. Once day breaks, we all will be leaving." Yugi said. There was sadness in his voice.

"All of us?"

He nodded.

Meritaten looked at him. "He wasn't what you expected, was he?"

"While we talked the other day, it was like talking to a stranger. He's not who he was when he was in the Puzzle. "

"Of course not, he had very few memories of his past and had only your example to follow. He reflected what he found in you. Now he knows who he was and his previous personality has taken back over."

"So he learned nothing while he was with me. All of it is forgotten?"

"No." She looked at him thoughtfully, "I must say I was quite surprised not to have died yesterday. A person just doesn't say no to Pharaoh and live to tell about it. Of course, at least for a while, I will wish I had died."

Yugi looked at her confused.

"Every time I close my eyes, I'm back in the shadow realm. I can see the same look in Kaiba's eyes."

"How long do you think that will last?"

"Who knows. I feel the sooner we get away from here, the faster the healing will start; but I could be wrong."

Pharaoh watched as the friends all mounted the camels, Mokuba/Kaiba, Yugi/Bakura and Téa/Meritaten. The last camel was loaded down with the supplies they would need to make it back to civilization.

He just couldn't let them go without a passing shot. "Seto Kaiba!"

Kaiba looked over his shoulder with distain, "What?"

"If you are ever found within my lands, you will be killed on sight. Your former self conspired against me. I would suggest you never do."

"I have no need to come anywhere near you or your lands. You keep your people away from me and mine, I will stay away from you. You cause any problems for me, you will seriously regret it."

Pharaoh gave him a pitying look and turned his attention to Meritaten. "As for you Meritaten, you are disowned and banished. You no longer have a people or family. You don't even have a name. Do you understand this? Never return."

She nodded her understanding at him over her shoulder, but did not look at him. "Move out!" she called.

She drove them hard, only stopping when there was no light left and starting again as soon as dawn broke.

She finally called a halt once they reached the lower foothills. "We will rest during the day and leave again about an hour before nightfall."

Her eyes snapped open and her breathing was fast. She couldn't have been asleep more than a few minutes. The visions were still there, just waiting to ambush her when her eyes closed. She looked across the shelter where Kaiba was sitting up against a large rock, watching her. He wasn't getting any sleep either.

Four days later they were back at Jarha's home. He took one look at her and Kaiba and led them inside. His children helped the others unpack the camels and led the friends to the baths. Inside the house, Jarha's wife brewed a concoction for them.

Jarha handed them the drinks and said, "This will help you have a dreamless sleep."

It showed how utterly exhausted Kaiba was as he immediately drank it without comment. Several minutes later they both were out cold and put in rooms to sleep.

Kaiba sat up and groaned. Mokuba was there instantly, "What's wrong, Seto?"

"It's just a deep feeling of dread. I'm sure it will pass." Mokuba looked at Seto strangely. "What?"

"It's funny, because that is exactly what she said when she woke up."

Mokuba took him to the baths and had his regular clothing waiting for him when he emerged. Feeling almost normal, he and Mokuba walked into the main room together. Pamiu had shown up while he slept and everyone recounted their respective adventures.

The black-haired girl finished up her story and with tears in her eyes said, "I am now an orphan. It hurts more than I thought it would, to have no family and no name."

"After what happened, why would you care? And, if you truly want it, you have a name," Kaiba said to her. "Go get your passport."

When she came back, there was a soft smile on her face. "My name is Merian Kaben. You can still call me Meri."

"There is a birth certificate and other documents you will need on the plane."

"Thanks, Kaiba." She looked quite overwhelmed.

"Don't mention it," Kaiba said gruffly, then looked away from her and changed the subject. "I just don't get what he said to me. Why would I ever go back there?"

Meri looked at him and chuckled. "You really don't think he will stay in that little valley, do you? He is Pharaoh. He has the Millennium Items and the god cards. I would give him less than two years before he takes over enough of Africa and/or the Middle East to be threat to the more powerful countries."

"Should we try to stop him?" Yugi said.

"How do you propose to do that?"

"We have stopped people like that before."

"Sure, with the power of one or more of the Millennium Items to back you up." Meri gave him a sad smile as she saw him slump down, depressed. "Yugi, we are young. It's the governments who will have to deal with him now."

Kaiba interrupted, "KaibaCorp will keep an eye on him. When the time is right, my company will start sending warnings. We will do what we can. But right now I think it is time for us to go home, go back to school, back to our lives."

Pamiu cut in, "I can have you all back to your plane tonight."

They all looked at each other and agreed. They were ready. "Let's go home."

The plane set down back in Domino, much to their relief. Seto and Meri had been sniping at each other the whole way back. Seto had started it by declaring only a coward would end a duel in a draw. The argument had gone back and forth and ranged from the duel to the shadow realm (which of course Seto didn't believe in), attitudes, politics, reform, anything they could think of. It kept the two awake and away from their nightmares. Unfortunately, it kept everyone else awake too.

A car was waiting for Seto and Mokuba; and, while Mokuba waved to the gang, Seto disappeared into it without a word. Yugi's Grandpa showed up in a taxi. It was then they noticed Meri was gone.

"She was just here. Where could she go so fast?" said Bakura.

"Bakura, Meri told me she would disappear as soon as she could. It would be easier than a long farewell. She is eager to find a new place to live, get a job, start living a real life. The documents Kaiba gave to her will make those things a lot easier. She said that when she has things worked out, she would resurface."

"She could have at least said goodbye, you know," the disgruntled Bakura complained.

Then over the PA system they heard, "Goodbye, Bakura!"

Laughing, the friends all got into the taxi and headed home.

- END -


End file.
